


Family Meeting

by ahumblefrye



Series: Family Meeting [1]
Category: overwatch
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Family, Masturbation, Mention of sex, Modern AU, Other, Sex, blowjob, its cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahumblefrye/pseuds/ahumblefrye
Summary: Amelie and Gabriel have waited months for this day. Each hours of their flight Amelie would make a tick mark on her napkin. Each mile they drove Gabriel would squeeze her hand. This was it...this is the day they finally get to meet their baby.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In my modern human AU Amelie was in an accident and a few months after remarried Gabriel. So she's still kinda "emotionless" because of her accident but she's not nearly as cold as widowmaker is. 
> 
> Just some background info

Amelie stood in the door way, looking at big round eyes. 

"Gabriel...that's her, that's our baby" she squeezes his large hand. They both expect, hope, there to be tears but they're aren't. It doesn't surprise them. What surprises them is how calm and quiet the baby is even though she is in a strange place with strange people. 

Amelie sucks in a deep breath before walking to the middle of the room. Her knees bend as she sits daintily in her chair. "Hello little baby girl. Mama's so happy to meet you" she coos to the baby girl in the caretakers arms. She gives the baby a gentle smile. "My little Sombra, mama is here for you after all this time"

For months her and Gabriel have waited. They began their adoption search when they failed to get pregnant after a year. Amelie went through a terrible sickness, one that had her hospital bound for weeks and then on bed rest for a few more when she came home. They were told her chances of pregnancy were slim to none but they took their chances. Every night they would make sickly, stressful, terrible love just on that one hope. 

When it became painfully clear that they would not be able to conceive Gabriel took the initiative to look into adoption services. With her health issues and now her depression he knew it would be too much for Amelie, but he loved her just as strongly as their wedding night so he wasn't about to give up hope. He approached her with the idea and while at first she wasn't too keen on the thought the more she got involved the more she would smile and the more excited she got. Amelie only smiled at things she really loved nowadays. 

That's how they ended up in a hospital in a coastal city in Mexico. This is where their little girl is waiting for them. 

The caretaker unwrapped the girl from her blankets and handed her to Amelie. She's nearly five months old and already looking so cute. There's a worried look on the Sombra's face but Amelie is certain it'll fade with time. She cradles her new child. "Mama loves you. She loves you so much little one" after pressing a kiss to her forehead she tells Gabriel to come look without giving a glance at him. 

Timidly he steps into the room and tries to ignore the stares he gets from the women. He doesn't look like a father, he knows that, but he tries to not get caught up on the thought. Instead he takes a seat next to Amelie and marvels at the little beauty in her arms.   
"She's cute" he utters. Amelie simply smiles and leans closer to him so little Sombra can look at him. She laughs as she says "Daddy thinks you're pretty too. You're going to be his princess" she smiles and kisses her again. "Maybe daddy wants to hold Sombra?" She raises a thick eyebrow at him. 

Gabriel just swallows and nods nervously. What if he drops her? He's not good with children but damn, she's so beautiful. He does his best to situate her in his arms. She's tiny and he's so big and bulky, she looks like a doll to him. The way Sombra's eyes look at him, innocently, makes his usually hardened heart soften. Nothing else matters but her and her mama. "I love you" he tells her as he puts her head on his neck. "I love you so much". 

Sombra lays in quiet anxiety. Amelie hopes she's quick to adapt to them. All they want is to love her but she can't understand that yet. "Do you think she knows we love her?" She asks. Gabriel looks at her and he can see the glimmer of the emotion brewing inside her. "Maybe" he answers "but she'll know it one day".


	2. He's at a loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel spends a moment alone with his new daughter, but it quickly dissolves into chaos. He's at a complete loss and only hopes he's doing the right thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy to see people like this so much! I'm not very good at writing long chapters so i hope this is satisfying. 
> 
> Also part of this chapter was inspired by a friend on Tumblr

Gabriel knew it was going to happen. His whole body tensed the second he saw her pacifier drop from her mouth. 

Sombra started crying- no, wailing. And he was stuck with her. She kicked her legs, hitting him in the stomach, and looked around with hot tears rolling down her face. 

There wasn't anyone to "save" her, apart from him tbut really he had no idea what he was doing. He was alone in the atrium waiting for Amelie to finish some paper work, but why hasn't she come to check on them yet? How could you not hear Sombra?!

He held her out at arms length so he could look at her. Sombra's little face was red,screwed up as she cried, but her arms looked fine, her legs were obviously working fine if the way she was flailing said anything. She looked okay, but something was upsetting her. Gabriel put her back in his lap and leaned down to pick up her binky. Is this what she wanted? 

He took his water bottle and poured some water over the silicone tip to clean it before presenting it to her. Gabriel pressed the end to her lips to show her what he had, he even tried to put it in her hands but she wouldn't take it. 

"I don't know what you want" he told her. Sombra continued her screaming, desperately trying to find someone else. Her head twisted around in the fashion of an owls as she squirmed in his grasp. Where was mama? Where were the ladies that took care of her?

"Are you...afraid of me?" 

Of course he got no answer verbally. One look around the center answered everything. The receptionist, the caretaker, all the names listed as workers; they're all women. Sombra has probably never even seen a man in her entire life. 

Gabriel felt sorry for himself but only for a second. Sombra needed him. She needs to know her daddy loves her, but...how does he do that? He tries holding her like Amelie did, head cradled against his shoulder. Then he tries to hold her on his hip. Finally he tries to lay her in his arms. In each pose she contorts herself and Gabriel is at a loss. He ends up just putting her on his lap again and absentmindedly bouncing his leg. 

It's a nervous habit of his but he never notices when he's doing it. What Gabriel does notice is the slow quieting of her cries. He looks at Sombra and watches as she bounces up and down, face unscrewing and returning to his naturally adorable form. She looks for her binky, sucking happily when he pops it back into her mouth. 

She might not exactly be happy right now, but at least she's stopped crying.


	3. They have a bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelie cleans up Sombra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A much longer chapter but it's very sweet

It had been a long day for all three of them. Four hours at the adoption center had really worn Amelie down. Her brain didn't feel like it could function anymore, but she couldn't stop. Little Sombra and her need to get all nice and clean while daddy went to find them food. 

Once they were back in their hotel suite Amelie lays Sombra on the bed, tickling her tummy and smiling softy at her. "I bought lots of new clothes for you darling. Mama thinks you'll look splendid in them, but maybe pajamas are best for now hm? Mama will put her own on too and we can snuggle with daddy later". 

It felt so surreal to finally have Sombra with them. The feel of her soft skin, the weight of her on Amelie's hip, the gentle way she giggles; it all felt like a dream. A dream she never thought would be a reality, but here she is, a brand new mama that's ready to take whatever life throws at her. If a year ago someone had told her she would be this happy, she would have spit in their face and told them her only wish was that they would eat shit. 

A squeaky noise pulls Amelie from her thoughts. Sombra moves her little chubby legs and arms, looking around while sucking on her pacifier. Amelie hadn't noticed that she was drifting. Sombra was laying there half dressed, content but still half dressed, and she was standing there with her mind elsewhere. How long had it been? She needed to get a handle on these out of body experiences. 

In an effort to clear her head Amelie continued undressing Sombra. She lays down a towel so she can clean her bottom without spreading germs, then throws it in the hamper. "What a pretty baby you are" she cooed. There wasn't an inch of Sombra's skin that wasn't velvety soft or covered in peach fuzz. And Amelie loved every bit of it. "My little peach blossom is what you are" she told her. "I'm going to get into the habit of just blabbering to you won't I? But no one said that's a bad thing" Amelie rambles to her daughter as she herself undresses. She's not about to put Sombra in the bath on her own, not when she can't stand or always sit up on her own. 

When her bra and panties hit the floor Amelie starts to work on putting her hair into a bun so it doesn't get wet. She can wash it some other time, right now Sombra is her only focus. Scooping her up they make their way into the bathroom. "It's bath time for you little girl" she tells her. Amelie places her in the tub, it's really the only place she's safe at this point, and rummages around for her shampoos. Apparently baby wash only comes in liquid form, or that's the only stuff she could find. Adult soap will only dry out Sombra's perfectly supple skin. The waters cold when it first comes out of the tap but in seconds it's warm enough for her to plug the drain. She tells her "I hope it's not too hot for you. Mama will take her own steamy bath when we get home" and picks her up so she can lower them both into the bath. Amelie sits with her back to the faucet. "I don't want to risk you getting into trouble with those. They aren't toys, you hear me?" 

Sombra just looks at her with questioning eyes. The caretakers said Sombra didn't mind baths, so at least this will be easy. Amelie lets the tub fill till the waterline is just above Sombra's navel. When she shuts off the water she can already hear play splashes and smiles. "My splashy peach blossom. What a mess you'll make. But mama doesn't mind, she just likes being here with you. I hope you like it too" she runs a wet hand through her baby hairs, wetting some of it. Amelie takes a rag, squirts soap on it, then begins to rub it on Sombra after lathering it up. Her darker skin still seems so foreign in a way, even if her husband is basically the same shade. She always thought her children would be equally as pale as her, given her and her first husbands complexions, but this is nice. Her peach blossom will be a golden goddess one day. 

Once the soap is rinsed Amelie just sits with her and watches. Sombra touches the water before pulling her hand away and giggling. She appears to be enjoying herself quite a bit and that makes mama smile. A knock on the hotel door makes her freeze though. It might be Gabriel but until she knows for sure she pulls Sombra close and keeps her quiet. Slowly the door opens, she can see the light from the hall on the floor of the room. 

Masculine feet enter the room and she hears a voice call out. "Amelie? I'm home. All I could find was fast food. Amelie?" She sighs. It's only Gabriel. "I'm in here" she tells him. Sombra giggles, giving away where they were. 

"Well isn't this a sight" Gabriel tells them as he opens the door. Not only is he treated to the sight of his naked wife but his little girl looks so happy in her bath. He puts two bags of food on the counter and goes to sit on the floor by the tub. A hand of his reaches into the water to splash her. "Is she having fun?" He asks and Amelie nods. "Should I take her?" 

Amelie thinks for a moment and shakes her head "Give us a little longer. Then we'll come eat. Why don't you make her up some formula" she tells him before giving her baby a big kiss. They're having a mother daughter moment. Gabriel leaves them be and starts mixing up formula. He can hear Amelie's soft cooing and the slosh of water as she, most likely, plays with Sombra. 

Gurgling fills the bathroom as Amelie lets the water drain. She carefully stands and dries herself before using the same damp towel to wrap up Sombra. "There, all clean" she tells her as she wipes water from her face and hair. They had a nice bath she tells Gabriel. It was nice to just be with her daughter and no one else.


	4. Pleasure Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelie has sometime to herself but Gabriel watches.

Sombra had been crying for nearly twenty minutes now. Amelie and Gabriel were trying so hard to get her to sleep but nothing seemed to be working. At this point Amelie had started to break down. Her body couldn't handle this type of stress; anxiety induced stress, so as a kind gesture Gabriel took Sombra on the the patio of their hotel room and let Amelie rest. She had tried to protest, push through this sickness and show that she was a capable mama but he had refused. 

"Amelie, it's okay. Just rest so you can take care of her in the morning. I'll figure something out" he told her. As he stepped out onto the porch his face dropped. "Why do I do this to myself? Why do you make me so these things?" He asked Sombra as he held her. At this rate he was just going to let her cry herself to sleep but the more she wailed the harder that got. With her on his hip he began to sway and bounce her like before. "There you go sleepy girl" he cooed as she slowly calmed down. This wasn't so bad, at least she seemed to like him more than before. When he was sure she would sleep he brought her back inside and laid her in her crib. He smiles at her before going to check on Amelie. 

As he enters the room he sees the bathroom light on and gently knocks on the door before opening it. "What are you up to?" He watches Amelie in the bath. Her head is tilted back against the tile, hands rubbing herself in small circles under the water. Slowly her eyes open. "What do you think?" There's a playful tone to her voice and Gabriel can tell he's not exactly intruding on her moment. 

He sits himself on the closed toilet and watches the beauty that is his masturbating wife. "Would you like some help with that? Or is this a private show?" A smirk graces his lips as he talks. It's been so long since he's beded her and in all honesty he could use a good round of love making. "You're welcome to watch" she responds, "but I don't think I'm up for much else tonight. I just want to make this quick" 

"Then so be it" Gabriel takes his shirt and pants off, tossing them near her clothes. He palms himself through the cloth of his boxers as he watches her. Her eyes have closed again and her mouth hangs open just the slightest bit to allow breathy moans past. Amelie cums easily if she's horny enough or stressed in this case. Gabriel can see she's close by the way she squirms. Her hips raise and move as she rubs herself and the moment he hears her breath hitch he knows it's happened. 

She looks to him, eyes half lidded and tells him to come stand in the water. As he pulls his boxers off and steps in Amelie moves to her knees. Her husband deserves something for how good he's been to her and little baby Sombra. Gabriel's more than happy to accept but mostly he's just happy Sombra decides to sleep through the night.


	5. Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelie has a visitor, well two actually and one is not so welcomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't actually decided where they live. Gabriel is American and idk shit about France so like we can all just pretend like it's France.

The few days after their arrival home had been more than hectic. Sombra was having to adjust to her awful jet lag and Amelie was getting over some travel sickness. Her poor stomach decided to betray her, but other than her gut issues things had been normal. Lots of screaming, crying, sleeping, pooping; from both parties mind you. She was happy to have their little one home. Today they are going to have a visitor while Gabriel is sorting things out at work. "Are you excited? Auntie Angela is coming over honey. She's going to adore you" she rambles as she dresses a now sleepy Sombra. The poor thing has been waking in the night wanting to play and be active and it's been killing Gabriel. Amelie is sure he's glad to be out of the house. As she sets a bottle of wine on the table she can hear the doorbell ring and goes to answer it with Sombra on her hip. 

"Where is she? Where's my-oh look at her. Hello darling girl, oh look how chubby she is! She's so cute!" Angela coos over Sombra before Amelie can even say hello. She lets her friend in and smiles gently. "She's still rather sleepy from traveling. I wish you could see her when she's more awake and giggly" Amelie closes the door and hands Sombra off to her. The look on the other woman's face is priceless. Pure and utter joy spreads from ear to ear as she holds Sombra close and gushes. 

Amelie hasn't seen her friend in quite a while. With her being a doctor, and Amelie being mostly home bound, they haven't had much time to catch up. Angela has always been kind to her and Gabriel, especially during her time of crisis, so it's extremely important to her that Angela be part of their lives. This includes having her know their baby. 

"She's been very good at eating. I'm able to give her a full bottle without her fussing, but Gabriel still has trouble. I don't think she's very used to him yet" Amelie trails behind once she realizes she's spaced out again. In the kitchen Angela has already made Sombra comfortable in her lap. "I'm hoping maybe you being here will help keep her awake" 

Angela responds quickly, in her doctor fashion "Oh? Is she not sleeping well?" She asks. There's always a cure in her mind. 

"I believe it is the jet lag more than anything. We've been doing everything the pediatrician has told us to do" Amelie pours them both glasses. "Really the only upside is that it gives me an excuse to drink a glass at two a.m. when she won't go back to sleep" she smiles and laughs a tiny bit. "We're doing the best we can at the moment. I think it stresses Gabriel out more" her smile fades. If only she could be more useful. 

"Because of your condition?" Angela asks. She already knows the answer. Amelie's weak heart and diminished composition makes sleepless nights ten times worse, so it's not a surprise Gabriel is the one getting up to entertain Sombra. "I've been having heart flutters again, anxiety induced, stress related mostly. I'm wondering if medication would help like it did last time, but do I want to be on medicine like that" Amelie reaches out to brush some of Sombra's hair back "with her around?" There's a heavy pause as Angela wracks her brain for a suitable answer. As she thinks she touches Sombra's hair and pets her. "In the end" she starts "you want to be at your best don't you? I know you Amelie, I know you want to be there for every moment, but don't forget yourself. We all want you to be happy but part of that is being healthy too" she sighs and smiles as Sombra plays with her fingers. "She's a beautiful girl. Do what allows you to be around the most, but to also be there mentally" Angela looks over to Amelie when she finishes speaking. She can see her full lips are pressed together and her eyes are looking anywhere but at the two of them. 

She opens her mouth to respond but quickly closes it. It takes her a few minutes to think of her response. "I'll make an appointment in a few weeks if it doesn't get better. I'm alright for now, but I know Gabriel can't do it all by himself. I wont let it be like last time, I promise" she gives a soft smile and sips her alcohol. 

There are no tears from her. There is no big confession or release of emotions, just a soft silence of understanding. It isn't until Sombra whines does it break. "What is it baby girl? Am I not paying enough attention to you?" Angela picks her up and hold her above her head as she talks. "I love my precious baby niece. Yes I do, yes I do and you know it don't you Sombra?" Angela smiles and bring Sombra in close. "Oh you're going to be such a good girl one day. So pretty and talented and loved by everyone" she kisses her head and smiles even more when Sombra makes happy squeaky noises. 

Amelie asks if she would like to see Sombra roll over. "It's the five month milestone and she's getting so good at it" she gushes like a proud mama and takes her baby into the living room. She places Sombra on her back and shakes a near by toy in her face. "Look at the rattle Sombra." Once she's got her attention she moves it away from her, forcing Sombra to roll onto her tummy by pushing herself with her legs. She's very agile. 

"Aw that's so precious Amelie. I'm happy to see she's developing well. Soon she'll be crawling in no time" Angela praises them both and sits next to them to watch. Amelie hands her the rattle and allows her to play and coo over her baby while she finishes her glass. 

Sombra's noises and the shaking of the beads makes good white noise as she thinks. Her and Gabriel will need to talk about what to do next in terms of her health. The last thing Amelie wants is to be that mother who was always too sick to enjoy their child. This might be her only chance and damn anything that stands in her way.


	6. Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelie gets ready for a night out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but I thought I'd upload something.

Whatever she wore would probably be ruined, that much Amelie knew. She always seemed to spill something on herself or Sombra would make a mess and get her sticky little fingers on her. But tonight was special, so she would take that risk and wear her nice cocktail dress that she usually only wore to business parties. 

It's been a few weeks since she's properly gotten out of the house to have some fun, what with being a mama now and all. Her birthday was this week though and in lieu of getting older Gabriel was going to take her out with some of their friends. Little Sombra would come with but she'd be his responsibility for the night. If Amelie wanted to go get drinks later in the night she could without worry. Actually, now that she thought about it, why not wear something a bit more risqué? 

That tight plunge neckline dress is calling her name the more she thinks about it. Gabriel would certainly appreciate the outfit. "Fuck it". Amelie put her stuffy dress back in the closet and pulled out her nightclub dress instead, hanging it on a hook on the bathroom door. The day was hers to waste and she planned on doing just that before she stuffed herself into something nice. 

Her morning consisted of waking her husband and baby, feeding them along with herself, and watching them leave to go to the store and run other errands together. Why the day still at her disposal Amelie decided a bath was in order. She ran warm water, taking Sombras bath toys out, and sprinkled in some salts. This was her time to relax before heading out and she was going to use every ounce of it up.


End file.
